Guardians of the Multiverse
'Guardians of the Multiverse '''is the second game in the Phase II of the Crisis series, branching off of the events following the end of Infinity Crisis. Having been given a second chance at life, the Morg Crew ponder what to do with their lives as they become entangled in a plot with multiverse-spanning consequences. Campaign Plot Act 1 The story opens in the midst of combat at the Battle of Mount Doom at the end of Infinity Crisis. Jackie "Motherfucking" Vincent pilots the ''Treyarch ''into battle, destroying waves of Aldermi soldiers as he lands outside the smoking mountain. Joined by actress Jessica Rose, magician Nero Blackstone, and boxer Floyd Campbell, the four begin battling. The Aldermi soldiers die incredibly easy, and Jackie slows down. He then shakes his head, throws his gun to the ground, and says he just can't fucking do this. A clapperboard appears across the scene as director George A. Romero yells cut. He asks Jackie what the hell's going on; Jackie is unable to express his frustrations as he points at his surroundings, and explains that filming this movie nothing like the actual battle. The Aldermi Dominion is using Hollywood tactics that are worse than the Wakandans and the defenders at the Battle of Winterfell combined, he's angry they're choosing to use, what is this, fucking synthwave? over Burning For You as a soundtrack like in the original battle, they're running around trying to act all serious in front of a goddamn green screen, and finally, just what the hell is ''he ''doing here?! Jackie points at none other than the Bud Knight, who quickly hides the Miller Light he is drinking. Romero explains the Bud Knight was added for promotional purposes, and that the Hollywood tactics save money, look better, and make for a better movie. Jessica tells Jackie to shut up, since this is what real acting is like, with Jackie angrily retorting he didn't sign up for this. Nero then reminds him that joining the movie rendition of the Infinity Crisis was his idea in the first place, thinking that it would be easy money so they could start off their new lives rich. Jackie sighs, asking why has everything changed so much. Things were so much easier back in Morg City, all he had to do was bop gangsters that went out of line, look the other way when they extorted citizens on his beat, then take a cut of the money. And now, there's no Morg City, just what the hell is he even doing? Romero sighs, and tells Jackie he didn't want to do this, but this is the final straw: Jackie is getting replaced. Jackie is dumbfounded, then asks by who: Romero tells the man to step forward, none other than Major Bennington from the new Sonic the Hedgehog movie. Bennington had some time while the movie was delayed, and he looks just like Jackie, and most importantly, he isn't an asshole. Jackie laughs hard, then clenches his fists and charges Romero. Smash cut to Jackie sitting on a sidewalk curb in the rain. Jessica, Nero, and Floyd join him outside. Jackie asks if what he really did was bad to get kicked out; they all nod. Jackie then asks if they quit their roles in solidarity with him; they all shake their heads. Jackie says they're a real swell group of friends. Floyd tells him that because they've been given a second chance at life, they should do their best to change themselves for the better. Floyd says that if he can change, you can change, and anyone can change. Jackie asks if Lloyd is really trying to inspire him with a Rocky IV quote, then sighs into the rain. They were stereotypes back in Morg City, with predetermined roles, and now that they've been set free in life, Jackie has no idea what to do with himself. A few weeks later on the ''Treyarch, Jackie looks through job listings, but is unable to find any to his liking. Jackie then asks himself if he wants to use his new chance at life to get a job at Burger Town, and sighs. Jessica arrives in his room and tells him that they finished shooting the movie and there will be a gala event at the CRB Financial Super Duper Mega Multiversal Mall to celebrate. Jackie says that's all fine and dandy, but in case she forgot, he's not in the movie anymore. Jessica tells him she got him an invitation there; his depression is dragging down everyone else in the Morg Crew, so maybe this will lift his spirits. She slides him a piece of paper and leaves; Jackie presumes it's an invitation, but when he opens it, it's a job application to be a janitor at the Mall. A few weeks later, the gala event begins and many important figures are in attendance. The heads of the Solar Council are there, with Frank Woods and Premier Mr. Ping making vague, foreshadowy references to events in the United Kingdom. Dignitaries from across the various universes are there, such as Ambassadors Zach and Cody, NCR President Aaron Kimball, and LeBarge Mining Corporation CEO Donny LeBarge, the son of founder Marge LeBarge of Redding, New California Republic. The event is catered by Nate's Restaurant, the Perk-a-Cola Company, and Bud Light. A commercial plays of Alex Mason in the Black Ops 2 mission "Suffer With Me", thanking McKnight for a beer. The commercial veils away to reveal it being played off of Jackie's iPhone. Jackie is slumped over on his mop, cleaning the floors below the gala event, the noises barely audible. Despite the YouTube ad playing in perfect quality, his video continues to buffer, and Jackie curses and closes the app. He remembers Lloyd recommended a Spotify playlist to him, but when he plays it, he is given another advertisement. As Alena Vorshevsky recommends attending the newly opened Moscow Institute of Technology and use its .edu email for Spotify Premium, Jackie sighs more audibly and slumps down on a wall, muting his phone. In the silence, he hears voices coming through a nearby vent. Listening, he hears a discussion between Donny LeBarge and a man who Jackie comes to learn is named Daniel Cross. LeBarge seems to handing something over to Cross, but the handoff will occur in a lower level within the wall due to its valuable nature. Jackie decides to tail the two through the vents, eventually overlooking their meeting in a pipe-filled corridor. Both men are surrounded by heavily armed guards, and LeBarge's men brings a sealed briefcase to Cross. Cross states he thought it would be bigger; LeBarge explains they purchased Pym Particles from rogue Disney elements to shrink it; in it's natural state, it could fill a mausoleum of an entire temple. LeBarge opens the briefcase for Cross, whose eys glazed over in wonder as he stares into the object hidden in the briefcase. LeBarge closes the briefcase and tells him it's powerful, is it not? Cross blinks, and says it's perfect for what his organization plans. Cross snaps his fingers, and his soldiers bring over briefcases of money. Jackie debates whether the briefcases or the object is more valuable, when suddenly Cross tells everyone to stop. Jackie fears he's been found out as Cross asks if they hear something. Withdrawing his gun, Cross slowly crosses the move, straining to hear it. He suddenly jumps out of the way as a massive hole in blown through the walls of the corridor. Gunfire breaks out as Black Knights followed by Zamorakian mages burst into the room, using a combination of swords and spells to battle the two groups. The explosion knocked the briefcase away from LeBarge, and it slides across the room until it is stopped by one of Cross's men, actually a woman, who picks it up and suddenly escapes into the maze of corridors. As Cross orders men to follow her, another explosion rocks the room, and Jackie slides out of the vent and into the room. Men move to kill him; in slow-motion, Jackie activates Galvaknuckles in one hand, pulls out his Bloodhound in the other. The fall caused the music on his phone to turn up; Lloyd recommended him a Vaporwave playlist, and the first song is Lisa Frank 420. Missions Act 1 *Sliding Scale of Adaption Modification (Jackie) - Star in Infinity Crisis: This Time It's Personal *Sunday School (Jackie) - Attend the gala event. Links Category:Crisis Category:Guardians of the Multiverse